I'll Find You, Papa!
by Azumi Ojima
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Vongola Decimo, the Boss of the huge Famiglia Vongola Family. His lover is Yamamoto Takeshi , the rain guardian and an ex-pro in baseball. Everyone knows this, and has more or less accepted it as it is. However, for a period of 8 months, Tsunayoshi Sawada disappeared from the Mafia World. That's where she came from. 8027 next gen fic. Contains OCs.


_**A/N: Hello again! I know I'm supposed to update on Sweet Serenade, but don't worry! I will! I'll try to finish it by the end of 2013! Promise! And I got a new beta-reader! Her name is Pure Red Crane, and she's the best! She is helping me with this story and Sweet Serenade! Now the disclaimer!**_

_**I own nothing except my OC Honoka! And this might ot might not be a 11th gen fic, depends on what you guys want it to be.**_

_**Pairings are for now: 8027, more will be unlocked as the story progresses.**_

_**Prolouge:**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi; Vongola Decimo, the Boss of the huge Famiglia Vongola Family. His lover is Yamamoto Takeshi (recently promoted to fiancé, mind you), the rain guardian and an ex-pro in baseball. Everyone knows this, and has more or less accepted it as it is._

_However, for a period of 8 months, Tsunayoshi Sawada disappeared from the Mafia World. When he came back, he was tired, but he had a smile on his face and a perfect excuse that everyone bought..._

_But what if, the excuse he made about being sick and put into a hospital and was too contagious to be around, was all a lie? Spanner, Giannini and Shouichi made a pill for males to become pregnant. That's where she came from. The truth Tsuna served for to protect._

_Her name was Honoka Sawada, a girl with amber eyes and beautiful brown hair. She lives in Namimori with Nana and Iemitsu Sawada. She often hangs around Takesushi with Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. This girl may not know it now, but soon she will have to leave everything behind to find her real life, her real destiny, starting with finding Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi._

**Story start!**

"Honoka!" a voice called out, and a woman in her mid-ages came into the room, not looking a day older than 30 even though she might be 45. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an apron and underneath she had a simple T-shirt and long skirt. In her hand was a spatula, covered in what seemed to look like melted chocolate.

"Hai, grandma Nana?" a little girl answered as she ran up to the woman. The girl looked at her grandmother while tilting her head cutely to the side. Nana inwardly squealed. She was too cute! The girl's waist long brown hair, though slightly lighter in color then her grandmother's, was loose and hanging on the one side when she tilted her head, and looked at her grandma with her big amber eyes while making an adorable face, unknowingly to the girl of course. She looked too much like her father(s) to even get an inch of Nana's own looks, except for the big eyes.

"Would you like to help me make chocolate cake, Honoka-chan?" Nana asked the little girl. The girl nodded furiously and smiled happily as she immediately ran towards the kitchen, after all, the chocolate was waiting for her to eat it!

Nana sighed as she walked into the living room. The room looked as always, except for the toys laying around, which Honoka had to pick up later on. The difference in the house was a shelf that had been recently built. On the shelf were photos. It was Honoka when she was a baby, a marriage picture of Nana and her husband, Iemitsu who is currently working in the CEDEF and a picture of her son, Tsunayoshi and his guardians. They were 17 in the picture, and Tsuna looked more mature, more...boss like. Nana stopped by the last picture and took it down from the shelf. She smiled a sad little smile while caressing the picture softly with her hand. Nana learned about the Mafia from Tsuna and her husband. She'll never forget that. There were tears and cries, but she accepted Tsuna and Iemitsu's lifestyle, though she will admit, she can't help but worry for them.

"Grandma Nana, the chocolate will be too hot! It's going to burn!" Honoka shouted from the kitchen while still looking at the chocolate melt from inside the glass bowl, which was in boiling water.

Nana looked up and answered before putting the photo back.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I'll protect her. Your little secret is here with me like I promised." Nana said to the photo as if she believed he could hear her through the picture. She then sighed once more before going to aid the little girl in making chocolate cake.

-10 years later-

"Honoka, time to wake up!" Nana's voice said upstairs. Upstairs, in the previous room of Dame-Tsuna, now decorated to fit a girl's tastes, was a brunette getting ready for school. She had woken up early like she always did. She was about to tie her tie when she heard her grandmother shout up the stairs.

"Hai! Coming!" she shouted while tying the tie around her neck and made sure her attire sat perfectly, not that she wanted to look good, but if she went to school with messy clothes her best friend would kill her. She walked down the stairs and sat down next to Nana while eating her breakfast, which consisted of eggs and bacon, toasted bread with butter, there was also some onigiri and sushi she guessed was her bento for school.

"Neh, Honoka-chan! Today you are staying with Tsuyoshi, okay? Grandma has some things to take care of," Nana asked the teen while finishing her meal and started taking the dishes.

"Okay, grandma." Honoka answered before hurrying to eat. When she finished, she continued to pack her bento and kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

"I'm going!" she said.

"Okay, be careful! See you tonight!" Nana answered while doing the dishes.

Honoka made an approving sound and put on her shoes on before walking out the door and through the gate. She continued her way to school.

While walking, Honoka saw some guys hanging by the corner of a sidewalk. She bit her lip nervously; those guys were yakuza, the Japanese gangs. She tried to avoided them as much as possible, but sometimes she had to bump into one. She sighed silently to herself to calm herself and quickened her pace to walk past the gang faster. When she came within hearing range, something caught her unveiling attention. "Yeah, my cousin is in the Italian Mafia. He's under the care of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. I heard he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of the Vongola Famiglia!"

"No way, the Vongola Decimo? You're fucking kidding, man!"

"No way am I kidding! My cousin told me himself! He even saw the Vongola Decimo's lover, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"That's Vongola Decimo's rain guardian."

The guys went on and on about it. Honoka passed them, but they paid her no mind and continued with their conversation. Honoka was glad that she passed them and continued on her journey to school. Still, some things were bothering her as she continued walking. 'Mafia...Vongola...What is the Vongola? And why did they say Famiglia? And Sawada...That surname is mine as well...' She didn't get to think more about it before she found her way blocked by none other than her best friend.

"Hono-chan!" the girl said. She had emerald green eyes, contacts and purple hair with black at the edges. She had a tattoo formed as a crystal on her left cheek and an emblem on her right hand. It was very detailed with guns, bullets and a clam with angel wings. Wait...Wasn't Vongola Italian for clam?

"Oh, ohayo, Mio-chan," Honoka greeted, smiling at the girl. Mio smiled back and dragged the poor brunette along with her to school.

-TIME SKIP LAST CLASS FOR THE DAY-

The school went on as usual until history class. They were having an optional topic and one student had requested about the Mafia.

"Neh, sensei, can't you teach us about the history of the Italian Mafia?" a boy in Honoka's class asked. The guys made approving sound while the girls pouted, they didn't want to hear about this. Honoka's curiosity was perked with this and she turned her head from the window to the teacher.

"Very well. The Mafia is a criminal syndicate in Sicily, Italy. It is a loose association of criminal groups that share a common organizational structure and code of conduct, and whose common enterprise is protection of racketeering. Each group is known as a 'family,' 'clan,' or 'cosca,' claims sovereignty over a territory, usually a town, village or a neighborhood of a larger city, in which it operates its rackets. Its members call themselves 'men of honor,' although the public often refers to them as 'Mafiosi'..." As the teacher kept talking, Honoka's mind was stuffed with what the yakuza gang had said during the morning.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for the brunette, the bell rang, indicating the end of school for the day. Everyone packed their things and made their journey homewards, talking about the interesting subject. However, Honoka had a lot to think about in this situation. She was sitting on her desk, still going through her head about what the yakuza had said and what the teacher had said. Honoka thought about it until she felt a head-ache coming her way. She sighed and got up as she packed her things and headed to Takesushi where her other grandparent was living.

"I'm home!" Honoka shouted as she opened the door to the shop. The shop was usually very empty during these times, so Honoka paid the few customers there no mind. She walked behind the counter just as a man with a fedora walked in. He was wearing a suit and an orange ribbon thing on his hat, along with a green chameleon, which jumped to the counter and on the brunette's shoulder.

"Leon!" she said surprised before smiling and tickling the chameleon under its chin. She looked at the man and smiled. "Ohayo, Uncle Reborn!" she greeted while getting her stuff out of her bag to do homework behind the counter, she always did this when she was living with Tsuyoshi.

Just then, Tsuyoshi came through the backdoor with a new fish. He saw Reborn and smiled a polite smile, a little forced in Honoka's eyes.

"Welcome to the Takesushi, Reborn. You want some sushi?" he asked while preparing the fish and knives to make some sushi, probably the last one for the night.

"No thank you." Reborn declined, getting his chameleon back from the girl. Honoka was quick to understand what he wanted.

"I'll go make some espresso." she said as she walked to the kitchen. Reborn snickered to himself, looks like he would get his favorite drink tonight too.

As soon as Honoka was out of hearing and seeing-sight, Tsuyoshi turned to Reborn, suddenly all serious.

"How are they?" he asked. Reborn almost rolled his eyes and his smirk turned a little more serious.

"They are fine, as usual. I came to see if she was doing okay." he replied.

"She's fine, thank God for that." Tsuyoshi said while concentrating on the fish. Reborn nodded along.

"Well, of course she'd be fine, no one knows of her in our world. Not even the guardians have a concrete idea of who she is." he said while petting Leon.

"Isn't that how he wanted it? No one knows her, so no one can target her." Tsuyoshi said while cutting up the fish. When he spoke those words however, he sounded like someone else then himself.

Reborn didn't answer, but he knew that from before, so he kept quiet just as Honoka came back with a coffee cup filled with warm espresso.

"Here you go, Reborn!" she said happily as she gave him his cup. Reborn accepted and sipped on the espresso with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Of course, it wasn't professionally made like Nana's, but it was a very good replacement.

They continued chattering as the customers slowly walked out of the warm and welcoming shop, probably going home or night-shifts. Now there was only one table that was filled with people. It was 3 people and all of them wore dress-suits and had what looked like a very private conversation about something. One was bald and looked like 40-50 years old. Honoka guessed that he was the one in charge. Another one looked much younger, maybe 20-25? Anyways, he had very dark brown colored hair and had very clear blue eyes which Honoka would've thought looked was sexy if he wasn't so old or using contacts. The third one was blonde and had brown eyes, it did not look like a good match, his hair was obviously bleached and dyed blonde, even an amateur like Honoka could see that. She chose to leave them to their own business as she looked at Reborn.

"Neh, Uncle Reborn, why are you here?" Honoka asked while doing her math homework like it was nothing.

Reborn only smirked and looked at her. "Because someone has to watch over you, Mukanshin-Honoka.*****"

"Hey, I'm not oblivious, Reborn!" Honoka pouted as she concentrated on her math.

Reborn only smirked in reply and kept his eyes hidden behind his fedora.

"Mukanshin-Honoka, do you notice the men at the back?" Reborn suddenly asked, still hiding his expression behind his fedora.

"Hmm? Hai, I noticed them an hour ago, but I paid them no mind..." Honoka answered, looking up from the textbook and looked at Reborn curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"They are hitmen that were sent to assassinate me."

"Why would they assassinate you?" was the reply the hitman got.

"Isn't it obvious, Mukanshin-Honoka? I'm the World's Greatest Hitman." the espresso-loving man said while bumping Honoka lightly on the head as a reminder.

"Mou, Reborn. That worked when I was five, but I'm 15 now! You don't have to play Mafia now because there is no way you are involved with the Mafia." Honoka scolded, pouting. Meanwhile, she hadn't noticed that the men were listening intently to their conversation and had smirks on their faces, like they just hit the jackpot.

"Don't think I am fooling around, Honoka. This is a real-life way of life. Now get down behind the counter." Reborn said, his smirk had vanished and he held Leon in his hand. Before Honoka could even mutter as much as a slight protest, she felt something flash by her face; inches form her head, scratching her cheek in the process. Then the sound came. A flaring sound throughout the store and BANG! Honoka didn't even scream, she was so shocked when she saw the men who earlier sat at the table have guns in their hands and smirking evilly.

"The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn, we've come for your head." the oldest one amongst them said while one proceeded to go to Honoka.

"Now come, little girl, we'll treat you nice-" And another flaring sound pierced the tense air. Honoka fell on her butt as she held her ears. She looked up at Reborn, who was holding a green gun where a chameleon had previously been. The sound was still ringing in Honoka's ears as she heard more gunshots being fired and thumps of bodies falling to the floor. When Honoka thought it was all over, she dared to try and get out from behind the counter to check on her grandfather. Just as she neared the door to the back room, she heard a click and she looked slowly up at the man behind her. Her eyes widened, and a few unshed tears streamed down her face as the man made himself ready to pull the trigger. Honoka made a whimpering sound and closed her eyes in fear. A last gunshot was heard throughout the house and Honoka just waited to feel the gun pierce her head and kill her. But it never came.

Honoka dared to open one eye just as the man fell with a hole in his head. She opened her other eye and looked up at Reborn, who was standing right above her, with a gun in hand and a murderous aura around him. He then sighed as the gun transformed into Leon and Reborn took the horrified girl in his arms as they headed upstairs. Upstairs was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and he only needed to take one look at the girl and the expression of Reborn to know that it was time to tell her about that.

Tsuyoshi got to work on checking the girl for injuries, and seeing as he found none, he only got the girl to take a bath before going to get something out of his closet.

With Honoka, she was trying to calm her nerves with the bath as she couldn't believe that Reborn really was a hitman, and let's not forget about the fact that he is the World's GREATEST hitman. She quickly shivered when her thoughts drifted to the memory of a gun pressed to her head. Honoka got out of the bath and dried herself as she got some more comfortable clothing on before walking to her grandfather's living room up on the second floor. She slid the slide-door open and walked in, closing the door after her.

Tsuyoshi and Reborn were there as well, both sitting comfortably on the couch, meaning that Honoka had to sit across from them in the armchair. She sat down slowly as she looked at both of the men.

"Now, Honoka, I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them for you. So ask." Tsuyoshi tiredly said, looking at Honoka seriously for once.

Honoka nodded slowly as she breathed in and out, her breath shaking a little from nervousness. She then made a brave face and looked at her grandfather. "Who am I?" she asked.

"You're Honoka Sawada Yamamoto. That is your birth name. You are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi's daught-"

"I already know that! But who am I? What am I?" Honoka interrupted. Tsuyoshi sighed as he looked very old.

"As I was about to say before you interrupted me, you are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi's daughter. Now before I can tell you who you are, I need to tell you the basics of your parents." Tsuyoshi stated, looking at Honoka seriously, almost daring her to interrupt him again. Honoka obeyed and swallowed before closing her mouth and sharpening her ears.

Satisfied, Tsuyoshi started telling Honoka about her parents. "Your parents are, as you know, me and Nana's children. Hence I am your grandfather, nothing changes in that category. Honoka, what I am about to tell you is very serious and true, so do not tell anyone about this." the old man spoke, and received a nod from the now mute girl.

"Your fathers are involved in the Mafia along with their friends. Together they rule the Mafia World's largest Famiglia, Vongola."

"Vongola?" Honoka questioned in surprise. This made Reborn perk in interest.

"You know of the name?" Reborn asked, and again they received a nod from the brunette.

"Hai. When I walked to school this morning, a group of yakuza spoke of the name Vongola and Otou-san and Papa's names. And something about the Giglio Nero, whatever that is…" she said. Reborn only tipped his fedora down and said nothing more.

Tsuyoshi nodded and continued on. "Tsunayoshi, the one who gave birth to you, is the Head of the Family or more known as the Boss or for the guardians, Sky. Your Otou-san, my son, is his Rain Guardian. They both grew up here in Namimori along with their friends. 15 years ago, Tsunayoshi came back, seeking mine, Nana and Iemitsu's help. He told us he was pregnant, but he couldn't let anyone know; only his husband and the guardians knew. He lived here for 8 months and gave birth to you. He made us all promise to never tell anyone that you were his child in fear of other Mafia Families getting to you and using you as a hostage to lure him and Takeshi out, or to get revenge on him or Takeshi for some unknown reason. He traveled back a week later, and it was the most heart-breaking thing he ever did. He couldn't stop crying as he walked on the plane." Tsuyoshi explained and he looked at Honoka to watch her reaction.

Honoka was clenching her fists into balls and looked at Tsuyoshi. "If he was so afraid of me getting hurt, then why couldn't I stay with him and Otou-san!?" she asked, clearly frustrated. At that moment, it was Reborn who answered.

"Because Dame-Tsuna thought that you would be safe from the criminal world here in Namimori, Japan with his mother and Yamamoto's father." Reborn said, tipping his fedora up again.

Honoka frowned and wanted to argue, but found herself with no arguments as to why he should have brought her along, except for selfish reasons. "Then, why did you tell me this now?" Honoka asked. "Why not sooner or never?" She resumed, still frustrated.

"Because Dame-Tsuna got a threat saying that his only precious secret was going to get stolen from him. Dame-Tsuna's only secret is you, Mukanshin-Honoka." Honoka looked at the floor, and an awkward silence filled the room. Reborn excused himself to clean up the bloody mess downstairs in the shop, so only the grandfather and granddaughter remained. Honoka sighed as she tried to calm down. "Then...Grandpa, now that I know this, could I see Papa and Otou-sa-"

"ABSOULUTELY NOT! I promised my son-in-law that I keep you here, safe and sound from the cruel world of the Mafia, and I intend to keep that promise!" Tsuyoshi abruptly interrupted, sounding very strict and serious about it.

"Why not? It's unfair! I want to see my parents!" Honoka shouted, angrier than anyone, even herself, had seen before.

"No and NO! The discussion is over."

"But-!"

"This discussion is over, Honoka! Go to bed, you have a day off tomorrow, but you need sleep." And so Tsuyoshi left the room to help Reborn downstairs.

Honoka screamed in frustration and tears of frustration came pouring down her cheeks as she ran to her room, slamming the door so hard that it could break if had she done it any harder. She jumped on the bed and cried as she put her head down in her pillow, muffling the sounds of her hiccupping.

-KHR!-

When Honoka finally stopped crying, it was almost 11 PM, and she knew that her grandfather and Reborn had not gone to sleep yet, so she waited. 2 hours passed and she knew that they were asleep, but even so, she was careful not to make any noises as she packed up some spare clothing, a few books about things she deemed necessary and food that she had stashed in her room's mini-fridge. She even took a photo out of its frame and looked at it. On the picture was a raven-headed boy with a baseball-bat in hand, next to him was a petite looking brunet boy, both blushing and holding hands while the raven haired boy was holding a trophy. Honoka sighed as she put it the pocket of her outfit. She had changed her clothing to a black singlet with a white short long-sleeved jacket and a dark coloured skirt with blue tights under it. She wore black boots and her hair was put up in a ponytail and she wore orange clips to keep the hair away from her face. She climbed out the window and jumped down 2 stores. When she landed, quite gracefully for her opinion, she started walking out in the night. Before she crossed the street however, she turned around and looked sadly at the dark house. "Gomene, Grandpa, Uncle Reborn…But I need to see them." she said as she crossed the streets and didn't look back while walking.

When morning came, Tsuyoshi went to wake up his granddaughter when he realized something was wrong. He opened the door and found no one inside. Tsuyoshi quickly walked downstairs to check if she was there, but found only Reborn. Said hitman looked up at Tsuyoshi's desperate face. "Whats the matter?" he asked.

"Honoka! She's gone!"

Meanwhile, at Namimori Airport was a certain brunette getting ready to step onto the plane. She had bought tickets to Italy and was now walking with her small luggage to the plane. She didn't even get stopped by customs as she walked, and she went forward to the woman standing in front of the entrance to her ride. She showed the lady her ticket and walked into the plane and sat down as she waited for the plane to air. She looked out the window and prayed that her grandfather wouldn't be too mad at her when she returned. Then the airplane started to fly off, and Honoka could only watched as she saw Namimori becoming smaller and smaller by the minute. She started feeling melancholy, she missed Namimori already, but nothing could stop her from finding her parents, not this time. She would find them, and maybe then she could finally get some answers. But for now, she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Mukanshin-Honoka is almost like Dame-Tsuna. Dame because Tsuna is no-good, and therefore Mukanshin because Honoka is oblivious.**_

_**Mukanshin - Oblivious**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


End file.
